dalelandsbeyondfandomcom-20200214-history
PvP
PvP can be some of the most challenging and dramatic roleplaying, or playing, going. It can also be a minefield leading to bad feeling. To keep it working well, there are a number of rules and some accepted customs. In a nutshell: No Griefing PvP Initiating Party must have Role-played Reason! Setting to Hostile is necessary!' ' Griefing Absolutely No Griefing Griefing is the act of chronically causing grief to other members of an online community, or more specifically, intentionally disrupting the immersion of another player in their gameplay. Basically, do not be a jerk to other players considering the current size of the PW community. It is difficult to explain other then that. However this rule DOES NOT apply directly to IC “Versus” interactions. If you keep insulting another player ICly or provoking them, this constitutes as a hostile action, and therefore can be considered as consenting to PvP, so expect IC results regardless. Setting to Hostile / Knock Out mode Setting to Hostile is considered an Out-Of-Character action and does not consist as a role-played reason for PvP. Setting to hostile is considered as giving approval/consent to PvP situations, but it by no means bypasses any of the rules. Knock Out Mode reduces the defeated character to 1 hp without killing and Fugueing them with the associated XP loss. At 1 hp you are considered incapacitated and either dead or knocked out at the victor's decision. RP Reason There must always be an in-character role-play reason for the conflict to take place, and the both parties involved must adhere to ALL rules. Absolutely NO Out-Of-Character motives since this constitutes as griefing (see Griefing Rule). Before engaging in PvP, set the other opposing party to Hostile via the player list. RP Out You must allow the counter-party to role-play out of a PvP situation. This can be done by role-playing a sign of pending attack or hostility, such as *load arrow in bow* or *prepare spell to cast*. An action such as this allows the counter-party to role-play out of the attack: - either by running, or apologizing, or surrendering, or whatever else suitable action you can think of. One Day Avoidance After losing a PvP situation, both players must avoid each other directly for a whole day (24 hours). The only exception to this rule is if the other player (or other party involved) grants you permission to be present around the person that killed you. Offline If the counter-party is offline (logged off or playing a different character), PvP-type RP is forbidden. That is, you are NOT allowed to RP a situation that would affect the other player in any way, by using their player corpse (such as robbing items from their corpse, arresting them, or taking their corpse, or such). It also goes without saying that god-modding (RPing something without the other person's interaction) is STRICTLY forbidden. Complaints If you initiate PvP (hostile player interaction), you really have very little right to complain about it OOCly. So please do not complain about the consequence of the situation especially if a rule has not been broken. Initiation Initiating PvP can be considered any of the following: Bullying, using slander/offensive language, provoking, pick-pocketing or any other action that is similar enough to provide as giving consent for a PvP interaction. If someone might be tempted to take a swing at you for something you did in real life, the same action IC is going to have the same response. By performing one of these actions towards another player, you have consented yourself as OK with an in-game PvP engagement. What this means is that, if the other person/party decides to engage in PvP, they do not need to give you a way to RP-out of the situation, since you have consented to PvP by initiating it. If PvP is not your thing, then you should not place yourself in these situations that constitute as grounds for PvP. Aftermath If you are enough of a fool to attack a player undisguised and they RP remembering you, do not be angry if the guards come after you. When you do an action that goes against the law such as a crime and you are seen by witnesses, you are automatically consent to the crimes you have committed and you are at the hands of the other person if they catch you afterwards. If you are caught by other player(s) and you are arrested by the law for your crimes, you need to RP the consequences of your actions. A consequence such as jail, and anything else other than jail is not permanent by any means. However, if a consequence such as Jail or whatever RP your capturer may have is not something you wish to play, then don’t commit crimes inside town where the law can find you or commit crimes or murder somewhere and have witnesses. In the aftermath of a PvP situation, the losing character does not remember the events that led to his death. The memory of who his killer was, why they got killed and what the killer looked like are gone from the losing character’s memory. Note that “losing character” refers to a person that is killed (and therefore ICly sent to Fugue). If the person is not killed, then this rule does not apply. If you are in KO mode and incapacitate them but do not make them unconscious, then they will remember. It is possible that someone can be made unconscious and forget the time just before, but not certain. You must send the person to the Fugue in order to be certain they “lose memory”. If you don’t wish to RP killing someone, then send an OOC tell to the person before hand. Both parties involved in the PvP conflict must agree on the outcome (if it differs from the rules). If you are wearing a disguise, please send your target a tell you are, along with a proper skill roll if appropriate. See the following rule for more specifics on Disguise. Disguises Special Note on Disguises If a person is completely disguised (wearing different set of colours and/or different-looking set of clothing), then they are disguised and your character would not recognize them regardless of any skill roll. If the person speaks and RPs something such as *hushed/muffled tone*, then it would be considerably difficult for your character to recognize them still, and it would depend on the situation and on the players to make the appropriate roll. Recognizing someone when your character would not is metagaming and is strictly FORBIDDEN. Again, as mentioned in other rules, if you are unsure of what Skill roll you should make (if any at all), send an OOC tell to the other person to ask first. See Forums: Disguises for more specifics on disguises. Assassinations In-Character Assassinations Assassinations are allowed so long as there is some role-played reason behind it. A player is not allowed to simply just kill another player and claim they were assassinated (this would be considered griefing). They must have a prior role-play with someone else In-Character, and it must take place in the game in order to back up the assassination reason. Role-play must be done after the assassination to inform the person that it was not just a random PK (Player Kill, non RP’d PvP), such as making a remark that such and such organization or such and such people are now happy that this person is dead, and that you will go back to get your reward. Note that telling through a disguise when you shouldn't (see Disguises Rule) is considered metagaming and is strictly forbidden. If the RP is out of hand or a complaint about an assassination is given to the DMs, proof of the background Role-Play that took place in-game must be provided to the DMs. An example is a screenshot of the contract that took place between the assassin player and the organization in question, or the other player in question that hired the assassin. Casting Spells Performing a spell action such as casting spells on yourself, using item powers, using a wand or a potion during a confrontation can also be considered a hostile action and therefore consents to PvP. Resting Performing a rest action (resting to regain spells or hitpoints or both) during a confrontation can also be considered a hostile action. Since you are in a confrontation, you cannot rest while you having a conversation with the other player. This would be the same as resting if there was a hostile creature around. Therefore, resting during a player confrontation is considered an exploit and can be considered as consent to PvP. Stealth Performing a stealthed action such as using the Hide in Plain Sight ability in front of someone, or becoming visible to the other person after being stealthed right in front of them can be taken as very suspicious from the counter-party (the person observing the stealther) and it can be considered as a hostile action. As per the Initiation Rule, a hostile action is considered as grounds for PvP. Pickpocketing Pickpocketing is currently allowed against other player, as long as it is not abused. (i.e. pickpocketing the same person multiple times in a short amount of time is unnaceptable). Pickpocketing is considered a hostile action, and as such, can constitute as grounds for PvP (automatic consent) if you are caught. As with everything, please consider the other player's enjoyment of the game and don't spoil it. Summons, animal companions and familiars Summons, animal companions and familiars are considered the same party as the player that has them. Therefore, the RP for them must be used the same way as the player. Any form of summon in general is allowed to be attacked on sight. However there must be a role-play action onto the player/caster (as per the PvP rules that all PvP needs to be role-played IC). Shapeshift Any form of shapeshifting (such as devil form, or any of the druid forms) can be considered as a hostile creature. Therefore, you CAN be attacked on sight without prior RP or explanation unless you revert back to original form, or Role-Play that you are not a threat to the opposing player. 22. Transitions Transitions are fine to use in fleeing it's alright to leave the PvP area HOWEVER!! One does not run away then turn about and run back in to "lose" their persuers. This is a flat out abuse as RP wise you would have ran back toward them. Going back and forth in a transition is a flat out unacceptable abuse! Permadeath Note that we do not enforce perma-death on anyone. Metagaming Metagaming is strictly forbidden and is a punishable offense. Example of metagaming: - acting differently due to being set to Hostile or seeing spells come through a transition, especially if the person is stealthed or invisible, even though your character would not act any differently if these actions were not observed by you (the player) - acting differently due to OOCly knowing that a person is higher level than you - using knowledge that your character should not know ICly - telling through a disguise of a person because of OOCly seeing the name above person's head - telling through a disguise of a person because of their OOC description (right-click, Examine) - using information gained from a person's OOC description or biography There are many more examples of this, but for obvious reasons, they cannot all be listed. Exceptions If both parties involved in a PvP/conflict situation give their consent and agree to a different outcome and/or different way to engage in PvP than listed in the rules, then it is allowed to not apply the rules to that specific situation. However, ALL parties involved in it must agree/consent to the changes they wish to make. If Someone Breaks the Rules If you witness someone breaking the PvP rules or you feel a PvP situation is out of hand, take screenshots and send a PM on the forums to one of our DMs. The rules as listed above are to be followed by all players on the servers, and punishment can be handed out for breaking of these rules. Note the rule on Exceptions however, an exception can be made to the rules if both parties involved in the PvP situation agree on the outcome and/or how to engage in PvP. Last, but not least Punishment for breaking the PvP rules - a minor offense will earn you a warning - a serious offense is a level loss - repeated breaking of rules (minor/serious offense) will receive further punishment and potential banning